1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus and a computer program for the information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to those which are suitable to be used in a the information processing apparatus which acquires an image data created by an image forming apparatus through a file sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a transmission of data is performed between information processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as the “PC” or “PCs”) which are connected to a network, a typically used is a file sharing protocol which is termed a server message block (SMB). In the file sharing system, a file stored within one's PC is placed in a state that the other PCs can access the file through a network and a plurality of users of the PCs can share the file through the network.
When a scanner or a multifunctional copying machine is used to read image data and thus read image data is stored in the PC, the file sharing system is also utilized. However, in this system, a PC of a data receiving side is required to wait for a connection from a PC of a data transmission source side, so that the file is frequently subjected to an unauthorized access. Namely, there is concern about security in the above system.
In view of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-267922 discusses a method of determining in advance a start time and an end time of data waiting in the PC of the data receiving side.
Alternatively, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-316650 discusses another method of placing the PC of the data receiving side in a state of waiting for the data only when the PC of the data receiving side is connected to the network which is recognized as a safety network.